My Ships Not Sinking
by Rolo22
Summary: Okay I have been writing stories a while, first time publishing so please be gentle, lol! The title comes from the song King of Wishful Thinking! Hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for reading.


New Year's Eve 2016

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6" the uniform team chanted, granted none of them wanted to be at work but it's something you sign up for when you become a copper. "5, 4, 3" Smithy on the other hand was pleased to be spending New Year's Eve at work, it was always a tough night at work but it distracted him for the self pity and loneliness of his life, he was faced with another year of being on his own, to damaged to let anyone in, to set in his ways to change his life, this year should be an important one, it was his last year in his thirties, with his 40th in 2018, his career was excelling but something was still missing, he was starting to feel he had gone as far as he could, he needed a new challenge. That wasn't all that was missing it wasn't even the sex in a relationship he craved, although he definitely wouldn't say no, it was the closeness, the intimacy, the late night chats, someone to share the good times and bad with. "2, 1". The room broke into a chorus of Auld Lang Syne and many people offering kisses to the cheek and handshakes and a cheery "Happy New Year". Smithy slipped out the door and headed back towards the safety of his office.

"Happy New Year" the voice startled him and he turned to face the man as he pushed coins into the coffee machine

"Happy New Year" he replied "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Where else can I get decent cup of coffee at five passed twelve on New year's Eve?" he replied

"Could of thought of better places Callum"

"Yeah" he watched his Inspector head into his office before following him "I have some paperwork to finish and seen as my boss is a bit of an arsehole" Smithy smirked at him "Thought I might as well come in, besides some idiot put my bird on the late shift when I was intending to propose"

"Sorry mate"

"It's fine, I probably dodged a bullet anyways" he rested down opposite his boss "How has the evening been?"

"Quiet really, a couple of assaults, a burglary and about a dozen drink drivers but there is still seven hours to go"

Callum rose to his feet and headed to the door, hearing the man sigh he turned back to him "You alright mate?"

"Yeah, just feeling like something is missing"

"You need a woman mate"

"Yeah maybe"

"It's a new year, now is the time to change things". Smithy watched the man walk away before picking up the letter on his desk, only a few days ago he had received a letter offering him a position with an army training base in Devon, his initial plan was to turn it down but maybe now it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

New year's day 2017

Smithy had finished work at half seven, later than he should but content after a conversation with the super, in three weeks he would leave Sunhill for a year, return to his position as Inspector after the excitement of returning to the army and facing new challenges. He pulled up in the carpark of his block of flats and jogged his way through the rain to the communal door, he moved up the flight of steps two at a time. He paused and smiled as he saw the small blonde sat on his door step reading a book "Morning Stevie" she glanced up

"Good morning Smithy and Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year" he replied moving and pulling her hand and helping her to her feet before pecking her cheek "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have come to cook you breakfast, I am guessing that last night was probably tough"

"Yeah" was all he replied, it was tough in different ways from a usual New year's eve

"Go and grab a shower or do what ever it is you do to unwind and I will cook breakfast"

"Thanks darling" he replied before disappearing. Stevie was the one thing that made him think he was mad for leaving, he adored the small blonde and he often sought out her company, she was something special and their friendship was unique, unlike any he had before, she supplied the companionship he desired but it wasn't enough, he needed more from life, he needed a new adventure, a new life and he was damn well going to get it.

* * *

After eating his food he grinned at the woman across the table from him "That was delicious Stevie, thanks babe". She sipped her apple juice and nodded her appreciation to him. "I had a meeting with Jack this morning" he began, he was excited about his future but unsure how to tell his closest friend. "I am thinking about making some changes" she rose to her feet and began to clear their plates away

"As long as you aren't transferring I am happy Smithy, I couldn't face this next year with out you"

"Why?" he asked

Laughing she replied "Your my best friend I need to have you in my life" she giggled "Besides you are part of the furniture at Sunhill"

"Well actually" he began and she turned back to him

"Oj you, don't even joke, you are going no where, I mean it Inspector Smith, I can't get through the days without you having my back, right seen as it's New Year's Day, fancy heading out and doing something?"

He nodded, barely listening to the many suggestions of the days activities. She had shut him down, he had tried to tell her he was leaving and she had snatched the chance away, it would have to wait for another day.

* * *

Arriving at the pub that evening Smithy still hadn't managed to find the time to tell Stevie he was leaving, despite spending the whole day with her, deep down he knew she would be pleased for him, despite her joke this morning but he cared deeply for her and he knew she would find it hard. A lot of the Sunhill team were in but then Callum had called earlier to invite him and everyone else, to celebrate some good news, he was guessing he had in fact decided to ask his misses Amanda to marry him and that the woman had said yes. "I am really not in the mood for this Stevie" he began to drink his pint as he spoke to the blonde "And I seriously need some sleep, I have been awake for twenty eight hours straight"

"Quit your moaning, he is your mate Smithy and Amanda is lovely, we need to be here"

"One drink and besides it won't last"

"They are getting married"

"That means nothing"

"Alright Mr Sceptical" she giggled "Jealously is not pretty" she laughed as she headed to the crowd of colleagues

"Shut up little legs" he laughed as he followed.

He had been rested at the bar about ten minutes when the man approached "What you doing over here?" Callum asked

"Just having a shot before I go" Smithy replied as his eyes drifted towards Stevie

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing"

"You told her you want it to"

"I don't"

"Yeah pull the other one Smithy, you could not want that woman more" Smithy sunk another shot "She ain't going to be single forever, you want to watch her play happy ever after?"

"Well I won't be around to watch"

"What?"

Smithy rolled his eyes "I am leaving Sunhill, I have got another job, I am going for a year and if it works out then who knows"

"For real?"

"Yeah but keep it to yourself, I ain't told anyone else yet"

"Not even Stevie?"

"No, so just keep it zipped Callum, I will tell her when I am ready" he swung his jacket on and headed for the door.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading my story! Can anyone recommend any good Smithy and Stevie stories? Thanks


End file.
